


Faith, Trust, and Diamond Dust

by giddyginny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, HP: EWE, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, M/M, engagement ring shopping, fluff and innocence, it's not like its in the character tags or anything, secret relationship between harry and mystery man, you'll never guess who the mystery man is it's SUPER hard to figure out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyginny/pseuds/giddyginny
Summary: Ginny has an important task that she can't complete alone, mostly because it scares her to death. To face this kind of life-changing event, she needs the support of one of her oldest friends: Harry Potter. Together they navigate the terrifying world of jewelry shopping, and find out more about each other along the way.(The other chapters are all written and will be posted over the next week or so.)





	1. Diamond Allergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cold and cruel world, that of muggle jewelry stores. Ginny can't go in alone.

“Listen, I need a big favor.”

“Sure,” said Harry as he munched on his toast.

“You don’t want to know what kind of favor?” Ginny asked, pushing her bangs out of her face as she looked up from the floo grate.

“Nah,” said Harry as he brushed his hands together to dispel the crumbs.

This was exactly why Ginny needed Harry’s help over anyone else’s. She knew Hermione would have been delighted to come along, and almost felt guilty for not including her. But something told her that Hermione would have gotten far too analytical about the whole ordeal. Ginny needed this to be simple. She didn’t need to compare a million factors and come to a logical conclusion. It just needed to feel right.

“Are you free now, by any chance?” Ginny asked with a grin.

“Yeah, let me just grab a coat.”

***

“This a huge step, Gin,” said Harry as he looked in the shop window. Diamonds sparkled from pillows and stands, catching the weak winter sun and multiplying it tenfold.

“I know,” she breathed, staring at a ring so heavily encrusted that it looked like it would weigh your hand down.

“But you must be sure, if we’re here,” said Harry as he tucked his hands into his pockets and smiled.

“Absolutely positive.”

“Well then, congratulations. You and Luna are brilliant together.”

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She had known asking him to come was something of a risk. Who wants to help their ex pick out an engagement ring for their new partner? But despite everything, Ginny still felt that Harry understood her more than anyone else in the world, except for Luna. She had grown up with him, had been saved by him, had shared crucial milestones in her life with him. She loved him like a brother, and she knew he loved her too.

Truthfully, she hadn’t been very worried about Harry’s potential jealousy. She _had_ been anxious that he would try to talk her out of it.

She and Luna had only been together for seven months. But they were grown women, and had known each other for more than ten years. The romantic relationship may be relatively new, but their love was almost as old as their friendship, and their mutual pining had lasted the last six years.

“Why a muggle shop? Engagement rings aren't wizarding culture,” Harry asked, frowning up at the distinctly non-magical sign.

“Luna took Muggle Studies. A long time ago, she told me she likes this tradition more than typical wizarding courtship rituals.”

 “What about that one?” Harry said, pointing to a dainty solitaire diamond, the single stone glittering a rainbow of sparkles.

“Pretty. I think she’d want something more subtle, though,”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Something more organic looking, then? Natural?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Do you want to go inside, then?” he gestured.

Ginny gulped. This was the part she’d be dreading. She had tried to do research, and had even come in on her own yesterday. But all of the sparkles had been overwhelming and she had needed to leave. She hated jewelry and knew nothing about it; she was so completely out of her depth that she felt as if she were drowning in rose gold and gemstones.

Taking in her fearful expression, Harry said, “Don’t be stupid. It’s going to be fine; we’ll find the perfect one.” He held out his hand and pulled her forward, leading the charge into the great unknown.

She had no reason to worry. Harry was exactly the person she needed today.

“Hello,” he greeted the clerk. The muggle looked up from the tiara he was polishing. It was ornate and heavy looking, featuring sharp combs on either side that were clearly intended to help keep it in place on the wearers head. It looked like a torture device to Ginny.

The clerk took in Harry’s hand on Ginny’s and smiled. “Hello you two. How can I help you today?”

Ginny froze, staying by the door. Her body was extended awkwardly toward Harry as he still held her hand at his side.

“We’ll browse for now, thank you.” Harry tugged her along to the back of the shop, as if he knew exactly where he was going. The shop worker watched them carefully, abandoning the tiara.

Ginny was pulled up short in front of a case featuring spindly metal and multicolored gems. She was much deeper into the shop than she had made it yesterday and was relieved to find it wasn’t only full of giant diamonds.

“Were you thinking a single stone, or maybe a cluster? Do you know what cut you want?” Harry asked.

Ginny dropped her shoulders and shook her head. She knew those were terms she had studied, but none of the information had stuck.

“That’s okay. Show me which ones are closest to what you were imagining.”

Ginny didn’t pause to consider why he was so confident in this. Instead, she leaned to peer closely at the rings. Purple, red, orange, blue, green, and every other color seemed available for the taking. Luna’s favorite was yellow, but the yellow stones looked pale in comparison to the other gems. She wanted something vibrant.

“Don’t focus on the color. Look at the shape,” Harry said gently.

Ginny nodded. She ruled out the large cluster of amethyst that looked like it could be weaponized. The simple sapphire was counted out too, as Ginny felt its single stripe of small stones was too traditional. One ring had two stones encircled by sweeping, curving threads of gold that melted seamlessly into the silver band.

Ginny pointed to it soundlessly.

“That’s pretty. Those are round cut; is that what you like about it?”

“I guess. I like the two stones close to each other.”

“Do you like them alone like this, or do you prefer this one, with all the little stones?” Harry pointed to a similar ring with a central pair of sapphires, and trails of diamonds clustered along the band.

“Uh…”

She looked between the rings. They were both so sleek and modern. Not a single scratch or flaw. They were beautiful, but seemed cold and unfriendly. Ginny’s heart rate quickened. She could feel a flush starting to grow on her face. For the life of her, she could not pick between the two.

Both rings were pretty. Luna was pretty. Luna was perfect, and deserved a perfect gift. It was Ginny’s responsibility to find that gift. That’s all Ginny knew. This circular reasoning spiraled through her mind heavily.

“Can I help you?” asked the shop clerk. He had swept to where they were standing, descending like a glittering bird of prey. His brilliant gold necklace had been polished to the point that it caught the light from overhead and nearly blinded Ginny with the shine.

“We’re fine for now, thank you,” said Harry. He was looking between Ginny and the clerk.

“I hope you’ll forgive me, but this is my favorite part of working here. It’s a treat to help couples such as yourselves.”

“How nice, but we’d rather not be bothered for now. Thanks anyway,” Harry said through gritted teeth. Ginny’s heart hammered and she had to step away from the clerk, leaning against the display case for support.

“Before I go, I just have to say, I think the white diamond in this case would be best for you, miss. With your hair and the red tone in your skin, the colored stones would clash with your coloring. And we wouldn't want to spoil your pretty face.” The clerk gave a smug, tight smile as if they should be grateful for this precious insight.

Ginny’s eyes widened. Inferiority complex and anxiety be damned; she was ready to fight this presumptive man. Who was he to make assumptions and try and boss her around? As she opened her mouth, Harry clutched her upper arm and started to pull her away.

“Thanks for the tip, but you’ll find her girlfriend is blonde, and perfectly suited for some color. Not that it matters, of course, as people should wear what they want.” 

Harry pushed Ginny to the front and out the door. She pushed him back, but walked forward anyway. Just because he was right about leaving didn’t mean he needed to manhandle her.

As he started to step out behind her, he turned back.

“If you’re invested in enhancing your natural coloring, you should know that the gold brings out the yellow in your teeth. Have a nice day,” said Harry as he let the door swing back with a final click. Neither of them got to see the clerk’s reaction.

Ginny stormed to a bench and fell into it, her head in her hands.

“It’s hopeless, Harry. You should just pick it out. I don’t have any idea what I’m doing.”

Harry sat and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“What about this process is scaring you?”

“I’m not scared,” Ginny said fiercely.

“Okay,” laughed Harry. “Then what’s making you unsure?”

“It’s just…a lot of pressure.”

“Mhm,” said Harry withdrawing his hand and leaning back.

“I don’t understand the appeal of any of it. When I look in those cases, I don’t see anything desirable. They’re pretty, but I’m happy to leave them there on the little cushions. Not a single one of them makes me want to buy it, or, God, give it to Luna.”

Harry nodded, and Ginny felt encouraged to continue.

“And I feel like a chimera in a china shop in those places. I mean, look at me,” she said, gesturing to her old sneakers, worn t-shirt, and the messy braid she had thrown her hair into to keep it out of the way. “There’s nothing about me that makes sense in a fancy place like that.”

Harry tilted his head, “Gin, we’re dressed the same way.”

“Yeah, but it’s different with you. They expect men to shop for engagement rings. They don’t judge you when you ask questions, or act like you’re a failure for not recognizing rose or white gold,” she said, thinking back to yesterday's humilating attempt. 

“You’ve never let anyone’s opinion matter to you before. Are you really self-conscious? About some muggle shop workers?” Harry asked, frowning.

“No,” sighed Ginny. She slumped against the bench. She lifted her eyes to look sideways at Harry, her head facing away from him as she rubbed at her own cheek and neck.

“…What if she doesn’t like it? We’ve never talked about rings before. And there’s no natural way to ask her what she likes.”

Harry laughed with understanding. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Really?” asked Ginny, looking up.

“Well…” Harry started, clearly reluctant to share. Ginny tried not to look overeager. “I’ve been seeing someone for...quite some time now. And it may be too soon. But we’ve known each other forever. And…it just feels right. Like this is it for me. I’m so happy, Gin.” Harry looked away, flushed and embarrassed, but Ginny threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a bear hug.

“You sly fox! How could you get so deep in with someone without us knowing? Did you tell anyone?”

“Not a soul,” he said, having trouble meeting Ginny’s eyes. “I want to, but my partner is nervous about going public.”

“That’s a shame. I hope she comes around soon,” said Ginny, clapping Harry on the back. “I want to know all about it, as soon as you can tell me.”

Harry smiled wryly but said nothing more. They sat together for a long while, content to watch the ebb and flow of the muggles milling around the shops.

“I suppose we should head home,” she said, resting her chin in her hand while watching a young family amble happily by.

“We can’t give up yet. Come on, I have an idea.” Harry stood and offered his hand again.

“I don’t think I can go into another jewelry shop, Harry. I’m allergic to the rocks. I swear I have hives,” she whined, only partially joking. The thought of looking at another row of diamonds made her shudder with dread.

“I have a better idea than another jewelry shop,” he said. He took her hand and yanked her to her feet, and with a squeeze they were apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chaptered work! Inspired by real events. My fiancee has already proposed to me, and she got me the most beautiful ring in the world. Now I want to get one for her and it is HARD, y'all. There is a lot of pressure, and lord is there a lot to chose from. I don't know how anyone does it.  
> (If anyone is tired of me talking about me fiancee in the notes then you can fight me.)


	2. Half-Off at Hodgepodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When traditional jewelry stores don't have what Ginny wants, Harry suggests an alternative. Lo and behold, it's a perfect recommendation.

Ginny’s feet thudded to the ground on a street off of Diagon Alley. She didn’t recognize it, but she could see the main road not far away and could piece together where they must be. She turned to look at the shop that Harry was already beginning to enter.

A peeling sign revealed what kind of establishment Harry had brought her to. “Antiques? I don’t know if I want to start our marriage with someone else’s family history,” said Ginny.

“Just trust me for a minute.”

Ginny shrugged and followed, curious enough to see where this may lead.

When they entered, she found a cramped and dusty place that seemed overflowing with junk. From every shelf objects jutted out and hung over the edge, looking like excited puppies eager to be taken home.

Ginny sighed with relief. This was not somewhere that she needed to be mindful of her comfy clothes or casual lifestyle. The chipped hippogriff statue that had greeted them when they stepped in was clearly not in a position to judge.

The not-unpleasantly-dusty air and cramped environment reminded her of her father’s workshop out in the garden shed. It felt like Luna’s father’s workroom as well, though not because of the aesthetics. There was a low hum that she could feel in the soles of her feet, as if the shop was vibrating with quiet but potent magic. It was comforting rather than threatening. There was no sense of power here. Nothing near her was an artifact. However, with time, magical objects absorbed residue from the witches and wizards that used them, much like a cast iron skillet absorbed the oils from a history of use. The objects here were old enough to emit energy from their previous owners. It likely would have been imperceptible if each object was alone, but with hundreds crowded here together, it was practically tangible.

Ginny’s gaze swept the room, taking in nicked and well-worn objects. These were not the type of precious, priceless antiques that would attract high-rolling customers. Despite this, the objects had a pleasant aura around them that told Ginny they had been well appreciated while they were in use. She could imagine generations of a wizarding family sitting around that scuffed table for their nightly dinners, or a long line of children playing with the worn but still plush unicorn that looked down at her from the shelf.

“Come back here,” Harry said to Ginny, leading them to the right. There stood several mismatched jewelry cases.

As soon as Ginny looked in the case, she knew this was a step in the right direction. Not much glittered here; though the jewelry was well cared for and had been well polished, all of the pieces within had a stately sort of elegance that seemed too dignified to sparkle. Rings, earrings, necklaces and bracelets were all arranged neatly but without much care for category or order. An intricately carved wooden bangle laid next to a necklace that seemed to be made of carefully woven reeds, the colors and textures of the plants creating their own unique pattern. Right next to these artifacts were silver and gold pieces, some plain and other inlaid with subtle stones.

“Welcome to Hodgepodge, home of the constant half-off sale,” said a witch behind the counter. Her face was as worn and wrinkled as the covers of the tattered leather-bound books near the door, and her voice was bright and full of laughter. “Finally have some company, eh, Harry?”

“Hey, Helga. This is Ginny. Ginny, this is Helga. You’ll be glad to know Helga is incredible with finding unique gifts. She helped me track down those vintage Harpies trading cards for your Christmas gift last year.”

“Hello,” greeted Ginny. Helga smiled in return.

The older woman looked Ginny up and down before giving a nod. “You’re seeking a romantic gift, I think. And quite a significant one at that, eh?”

“How did you know?” Ginny asked, taken aback.

“I always know. Come see over here. It’s just a guess, but I’ll bet opal is what you’re looking for.”

Ginny had a vague recollection of opals being similar to pearls. But when she came closer to where Helga was pointing, she realized how insufficient a descriptor that was.

The first ring held one stone, as large as Ginny’s thumbnail. It didn’t glitter like the diamonds had, but shone all the same. As Ginny tilted her head, the light blue opal gained new channels and valleys where a rainbow of color lay. With each shift in position, the colors changed and moved as if enchanted. But Ginny could see that this was a simple polished stone, and that somehow the rock was naturally able to produce such radiance from within. Its band was thick and silver, suiting the cool tones of the stone well. She reached out to take it from Helga. It was pleasantly cold in her palm, as if she had plucked it from the rocks in a mountain stream.

Perhaps if Luna was more like her namesake, this would have been perfect. Despite what the average person saw in Luna, she was not a cool, calm person. She could pretend as well as a classically trained actor, but in truth, she was as fiery and opinionated as Ginny, if not more so. It was beautiful, but this ring wouldn’t do. Ginny handed it back, shaking her head.

“How about this one?” Helga asked with a knowing smile. Ginny turned her attention to where Helga was pointing in the case.

Ginny’s pulse quickened. On a thin band of gold were two beautiful opals, which sat beside each other on a diagonal line. Were it not for the canyons of shimmering color running through the stone, they could have been mistaken for water droplets. They were so perfectly curved that Ginny felt like she would be able to reach out and pop one like a bubble.

“Can I see that one?” Ginny asked, pointing weakly. Helga beamed as she handed it over.

It was impossible to resist to urge to poke a stone. Ginny knew it was as solid as any other rock, but some part of her was surprised when it didn’t even jiggle. She turned the ring over and over in her hands, transfixed by the colors.

 Helga cleared her throat, but when Ginny looked up, Helga was looking away from her.

“Harry, I’ve been meaning to owl you about these new emerald pieces I’ve gotten,” said Helga. Harry looked nervously over to Ginny, but she didn’t spare him a glance, instead looking back down to examine the band and wondering how the gold could be so clean and perfect while still looking so undeniably old. It felt warm in Ginny’s hand, as if it had been left in the blazing sun. The warmth made her stomach flip in the exact way it did when Luna kissed her neck.

Harry moved the case Helga was indicating.

“These have some interesting family history, too. They belonged to Pollux and Irma Black.”

Ginny was almost completely tuned out of this conversation, but Harry perked up. “Pollux Black? That’s Sirius’ grandfather. My partner’s great-grandfather, I suppose.”

“Yes, that’s right. And now free of the typical jinxes we find on pieces from that time. It was quite a find, let me tell you, and quite a job to remove the family-exclusive curse. I knew it was just what you’ve been looking for.”

“It is…” said Harry, turning a handsome silver ring in his fingers. “What do you think, Gin?”

The question broke though Ginny’s opal-fueled fog, and she refocused on Harry. “It’d bring out your eyes, but it doesn’t seem your style.” she said.

“It would be a gift,” said Harry, frowning with a bemused smile. When Ginny didn’t seem to pick up on it, he clarified, “From when we talked earlier?”

“Oh! Oh. Interesting choice,” she said, drawing closer to inspect the ring. She laid her hand flat and Harry placed it gently in her palm. It was heavy and had a subtle thrum of power from decades of contact with magic. It was made of intricately interlacing vines of silver making a thick base. At its center sat a large square emerald.

“Well, I can’t imagine the girl who would wear it, but you’d know her better than me. I don’t think I can help much with it until I know who she is.” Ginny handed it back over to Harry.

Helga and Harry exchanged a look.

“What?” asked Ginny defensively.

Harry shook his head. To Helga, he said, “It’s a great find. The stone is exactly what I've been hoping for. But the band isn't quite what I wanted. I don’t think this is the one, but I’ll take it as a birthday gift instead. He’ll like the history more than the look of it. I have a feeling he’ll want to reset the stone.” 

Helga nodded and began to box and gift wrap the emerald ring.

“I love the one you’re holding,” Harry to Ginny.

“It just seems like her, doesn’t it?” said Ginny dreamily.

“Yeah, it does. Unique, colorful, but elegant. Did you want to keep looking? Helga can put that on hold for you.”

Ginny knew that the smart choice would be to leave the ring on hold and come back after she had done more research and shopping. It’s what Hermione would have encouraged her to do. But she knew somehow that there wasn’t going to be any other ring more perfect than this one. She could go to every antique store in the country and look at every ring, and none would be as charming as this one. Its sweet simplicity and range of colors was so bright, so honest, so warm, so Luna, that Ginny knew she would be leaving with it.

She shook her head.

Ginny could see that Harry was trying to stifle a gloat.

“I’d like this one please, Helga,” said Ginny, ignoring a grin from Harry.

Helga didn’t bother to hide her own smugness.

“Excellent choice. I always know what my customers need. You all come in here with it written on your faces,” she said while placing the opal ring in a tiny white velvet-wrapped box. “Come back with her when you’re picking wedding bands. I’ll keep an eye out for you in the meantime. Gold, of course. You’ll want a thicker one for you, right dear? And a thin one for her. Maybe some etching of florals?”

“I haven’t even asked her yet,” said Ginny as she felt herself blush. “I don’t know if we’ll need those yet.”

“Oh, I’ve an excellent sense for these things dear. You won’t be disappointed.”

Ginny beamed at the older woman, and couldn’t stop smiling even as they paid for their purchases and walked out the shop.

“Isn’t Helga the best? She’s been helping me for weeks. I have an idea of the gift I want to give but I haven’t found it yet. Helga’s getting closer though.”

“You’ve been looking for an engagement gift for weeks?” Ginny asked. Maybe she should have looked for longer than two days.

“Only because I haven’t found the perfect one yet. You were lucky.”

“Well, what does the perfect one look like? What does she like?”

Harry sighed.

“You’re being unusually obtuse, Gin.”

“Hey!” she said, not sure what she was defending herself from. Was she so obtuse that she didn’t even know what she was being obtuse about?

Harry rubbed his forehead. “I thought you would have _maybe_ picked up on my partner being a man.”

Ginny blinked. “ _Oh_ ,” she breathed.

“I was hoping to skip the coming-out song and dance. But I didn’t hint hard enough, I guess.”

Ginny hugged him, giving a tight squeeze to his shoulders.

“We still can skip it, if you want. What does _he_ like?” she asked again.

Harry smiled gratefully, and said, “Well, Helga’s on the right track. Silver and emerald. Something with history.”

“He’s Slytherin, then?” Ginny asked with a wrinkled nose.

“’Fraid so. Don’t get haughty though; you’re in love with a Ravenclaw.”

“That’s completely different.”

“It isn’t,” said Harry with a teasing grin.

“It is,” Ginny stuck her tongue out.

“Very mature for a soon-to-be-married woman,” he scoffed.

Ginny shoved into his shoulder as they walked.

“So if Helga’s on the hunt, you just have to wait until she owls you?”

“Yeah, but she’s been great about being quick and keep me updated.”

“So, you’re not looking anywhere else? Did you look anywhere else first?”

“Well, no,” said Harry defensively. “I knew I didn’t need to shop around; Helga is handling it. It’s not like you shopped around much either.”

“You’re right. So what’s been the problem with what she’s found so far?”

“I don’t know. She’s been great at finding emeralds with interesting history, which is the main criteria. It doesn’t have to be a ring; his family has always given personalized gifts that vary from couple to couple. This stone is perfect. I just think the ring is too heavy for him; he’d want it more delicate and intricate.”

“So what you really need now is something to hold the stone. Can’t you search for that yourself?”

“I want to, but Helga’s the best in business. If the perfect piece exists, she’ll find it faster than me.”

“Mm. I believe that. But it seems such a waste not to use all that jewelry knowledge you’ve acquired.”

“What do you suggest, then?”

“Just trust me,” Ginny said, gripping his hand and pulling them into thin air, apparating into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when, I don't know how, but I will use Helga Hodge again. In my mind she's a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, a genuine Seer, and the grandmother everyone wants and needs. She has the best lemon bread recipe in the world, and no, you can't have it.  
> Stay tuned for the next update! It's coming in the next few days.  
> If you haven't seen opal before, definitely google it. It's so pretty!

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered work! Inspired by real events. My fiancee has already proposed to me, and she got me the most beautiful ring in the world. Now I want to get one for her and it is HARD, y'all. There is a lot of pressure, and lord is there a lot to chose from. I don't know how anyone does it.  
> (If anyone is tired of me talking about me fiancee in the notes then you can fight me.)


End file.
